degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-3575890-20140605041421
Stealing Catie's idea (hope you don't mind, girl) This doesn't even begin to cover all of my OTPs, but well..it's the tip of the iceberg, lol. Damon and Elena (Vampire Diaries) "You are by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth. But I get to die knowing that I was loved not just by anyone. By you, Elena Gilbert. It is the epitome of a fulfilled life. It’s never gonna get any better than this. I peaked. I love you, Elena.” Xena and Gabrielle (Xena: Warrior Princess) "Gabrielle, if I only had 30 seconds to live, this is how I'd want to live them, looking into your eyes. Always remember I love you." Spencer and Toby (Pretty Little Liars) "Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done" Ron and Hermione (Harry Potter) "A voice. Your voice, Hermione. You said my name. Just my name. Like a whisper." Gendry and Arya (Game of Thrones) "As m'lady commands."''' Emma and Killian/Captain Hook (Once Upon A Time) "I would go to the end of the world for her, or time." Clary and Jace (The Mortal Instruments) "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.” '' '''Grace and Rich (Skins)' "Or maybe we can make our life a story." Freddie and Effy (Skins) "You're making me mad now, Effy. And that's exactly what love is supposed to do." Eli and Clare (Degrassi) "That's because she is the hero." Sean and Emma (Degrassi) "Nothing could replace the real thing." Campbell and Maya (Degrassi) "I'm not letting you go that easy." Miles and Maya (Degrassi) "This family garbage doesn't matter because I have you. I love you, Maya." Jay and Manny (Degrassi) "I'll be waiting for you, boo." J.T. and Liberty (Degrassi) "I love you, J.T., and whatever it is you want to do, I'm fine with it." Ryan and Marissa (The O.C.) "I don't know what my future is but I know it's with you." Seth and Summer (The O.C.) "It's always been you, Summer." Sookie and Eric (True Blood) ""To me you'll always be that girl in the white dress, the one who walked into my bar." Zoe and Wade (Hart of Dixie) "Wade, last year you had the guts to drive across the state to tell me. So today I’m telling you. I love you." Hanna and Caleb (Pretty Little Liars) "Most of my life I've felt alone, even when I was with people. That was until I met you." Emily and Maya (Pretty Little Liars) "If the sharks don't let you in the water, I'll bring the water to you." Snow and Charming (Once Upon A Time) "You found me." ' ' Sydney and Adrian (Vampire Academy/Bloodlines) "When I’m around you, I want to be better because… well, because it feels right. Because I want to. You make me want to become something greater than myself. I want to excel. You inspire me in every act, every word, every glance. I look at you, and you’re like… like light made into flesh." Fiona and Jimmy (Shameless) "You deserve a life of your own. I love you. I want to be with you. Come with me, Fiona. Come with me."